Towers And Shadows
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: Join Aurora, 19 year old Dragonborn, on her adventures across Skyrim. Violence, Shameless sex and Dragons are insured.


**Towers And Shadows **

by _Labyrinth-Hallucination_

Chapter 1 - Road To Helgen

Crisp cold air nipped against the nose of every man and woman who took the road from the boarder into Skyrim.

At the foot of the mountain the road was bumpy and hilly, wolves and trolls surround the area making it hostile for travellers.

The nearest two cities, Falkreath and Helgen, hardly saw travellers anymore.

Along the frosty road there was a carriage, moved by seven imperial soldiers that held three men and woman, all of which hands were bound.

She woke groggily, her head was ringing like someone had just placed her inside of a bell and decided to hit it with a war hammer.

Her body felt weak and tired, like shed be running up a mountain.

There was the sound of wheels moving against gravel, horses hooves clopping and muffled murmurs from her far left. It was then that she decided to open her eyes. When she did, she was greeted with a handsome face, a man, a few years her senior probably around late twenties, he was facing where the carriage was going his blonde hair moving in the wind, he was indeed a very handsome man. Before she could properly and ever so much creepily perv on this gorgeous man he looked over and smiled at her, a calming warm smile that made her smile back almost instantly.

"You're finally awake, you were trying to cross the boarder right?" he said, his voice low and had a distinct Nordic accent. She nodded and began to reply when she noticed her surroundings, she was in Imperial custody bumping her way down a winding mountain road in a horse-drawn cart, part of a prisoner caravan. How did she get here?

"H-how did i get here?" The Nordic girl asked the Blonde man,

"You walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that their over there" he nodded towards the man sitting next to him, when mentioned the thief perked up,

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine till you came along!, the empire was nice and lazy" he paused and looked at his feet

"If they hadn't been looking for you, i could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now!" That was when he turned to the girl sitting opposite him, he looked at her with pleading eyes

"You there, beautiful blonde girl, we shouldn't be here!" She looked down at her bound hands and sighed while he continued to talk at her "It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants" She thought for a second, She was a Nord, born and raised in Skyrim until her 16th name day, coming across the boarder, she was aware of the Stormcloaks rebellion, as news of the civil war in Skyrim travelled fast through Tamriel, she hadn't had time to decide who was right and who was wrong but she knew one thing, that these Stormcloaks were fighting for a worthy cause for the people of Skyrim, whether or not she'd take a side or not she was still undecided but she held no hatred for the Stormcloaks, and someone none for the Empire either, well until now.

The blonde Nord looked over to the thief and straightened himself up, almost as if preparing for a fight.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief"

"Shut up back there!" yelled the imperial soldier who was pulling the cart along.

There was a silence again until the thief spoke again, motioning to the man who sat next to her, he was a very very large man, also blonde he would have towered over most men and defiantly her, his hands were bound also, but he he had a gag over his mouth.

"Whats wrong with him?" the thief said

Once again the blonde Stormcloak opposite her buffed up his chest and straighten up "Watch your tongue! you're talking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king!" At hearing the news her eyes widened and she looked once again at the big hulking man.

His eyes turned on her and he stared right into her soul.

His eyes were fierce, filled with passion, fire, power and seduction. He looked like he could have taken a women anywhere and anytime, he was a wild man, but he still held a demeanour of authority and privilege.

She darted her eyes away from his, feeling uneasy under his fierce gaze.

The thief began to speak again which, thankfully, made Ulfric turn his head towards the thief.

"Ulfric?, the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion!"

He paused again, panic suddenly evident on his face.

"But if they've captured you! oh gods! where are they taking us!?"

The blonde Stormcloak talked again his eyes were pinned to his feet as he sighed in an almost defeated way.

"I don't know where we're going, but wherever it is, Sovngarde

awaits"


End file.
